


Pie Crossed Lovers

by PyroQueenOfFire



Category: One Tree Hill, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroQueenOfFire/pseuds/PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brooke and Dean meet and strike up a hate relationship that is calmed by pie and blossoms into something else. What's Haley calling it? Love?; Brean with a side of Saley</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie Crossed Lovers

There had been a time when Brooke Davis had called Tree Hill her home, but for a while she had really just felt like a guest in somebody else's home. She had tried with Julian—she really had—but there had just been too much drama there and she didn't feel right taking what had once belonged to Peyton Sawyer. Maybe Peyton could handle taking Brooke's leftovers, Lucas Scott, but Brooke had just had enough and she wanted to start over and move forward.

So, she and Haley took over the space that was once **Clothes Over Bros** , and they remade **Karen's Café**.

Outside the air was crisp and chilled, Fall having rounded the corner and so Brooke put on a long sleeved blouse and zipped up her jacket, ready to face the weather. It was sunny out and perhaps it would warm up, but for now, she was content with just enjoying the gentle breeze as it tossed her hair about her shoulders. Entering the café, Brooke had a bright smile on her face and she was greeted with members of the community that she didn't personally know, but they all knew her: she was Brooke Davis.

Dean Winchester had the same kind of hankering that he always had: hunger. It didn't matter where he was or what he did—he could have just beheaded a vampire and gotten covered in blood—he had a tendency to be always hungry and most days Sam would just laugh it off and drive him to a diner, but today was a tense day. They'd been couped up with each other on the road for a couple of days and they just needed a break from each other and as soon as possible.

"Just get off here," Sam told his brother quickly.

Dean made a face, but turned off onto the exit anyway. "Tree Hill? What kind of name is that even?"

"I just need to get to a motel room," Sam responded shrugging his broad shoulders. "I've had it up to here with you."

"Right back at you, Bigfoot," Dean agreed readily.

The two loved each other probably more than any two brothers loved each other, which came with the territory of hunting the things that went bump in the night together, but there were days that they had had it. Today had been a long day of driving and Dean being more annoying than normal and Sam being gassy after getting a truck stop burrito, and they were just done. So they parked at the nearest motel and got rooms, Dean quickly heading out as Sam pulled out his laptop to lose himself in the Internet.

Actually, Dean wasn't quite sure what it was that Sam was always doing on his laptop, but right now he was moving too fast out the door to really care. He hopped back into the Impala and drove a little ways, ending up at a diner with a sign, ' **Karen's Café** ' on the door. His stomach was rumbling as it did on a normal basis, and he walked into the place and looked around. It was actually a rather nice place and he sat himself down up as close to the kitchen as possible.

He could smell the wonderful smell of food as he sat there, the door opening and closing as a woman went in and out with orders, Dean catching just how beautiful she looked right off the bat. It was actually not a surprise, as Dean had a habit of clocking in on beautiful women _and_ hitting on waitresses, so for him this was right up there as part of a normal day in the office. Besides, his stomach was rumbling and he needed to get out of this space with Sam.

"Be right with you," Brooke told him with a smile on her face.

Her gaze lingered a little longer on his face than normal and Dean smiled about that, but as he looked around, he saw how busy it was and she had to divert her attention elsewhere. Then it seemed like forever had passed by the time Brooke got over to him, Dean no longer as turned on before because his stomach was rumbling quite furiously. In fact he was pretty sure that he was dying, he thought he was _that_ hungry.

"Took long enough," Dean managed as Brooke neared him.

Just like that, the smile she had been sporting disappeared. "I'm sorry, excuse me?"

"Just you saw me, said you'd be right me and…never mind. What's the special today?" Dean asked as his stomach rumbled again.

"I don't know, you tell me—I mean you've been waiting here long enough to have looked at the menu and figured it out," Brooke responded, cocking her head to one side and giving him a look.

Dean knew that he deserved that, and for some reason this waitress was incredibly sexy all disgruntled like this, but Dean was hungry. He didn't want to play this game right now because he felt like his stomach was eating itself and it was making him feel sick and cranky. Right now he wanted to be served food and served it right now and she was _challenging_ him about it. Half hot and half incredibly annoying.

"Whatever you think is best, just bring it to me, and speedy," Dean told her, trying not to upset her enough to spit in his food.

Brooke took a deep breath. "It'll get to you when it gets to you."

"It's surprising this place is in business," Dean mumbled as she turned to leave and he sighed when she stopped and turned back around to look at him, having heard him.

"It's surprising that I'm too good a person to spit in your food," Brooke responded before leaving to give his order to the chef.

Dean knew he'd deserved it and just sighed, Brooke feeling a bit less happy than she had been before. Yes, it was busy and she should have been more professional, but Brooke Davis was an emotional person and she didn't handle rude people very well. She knew that he was hungry and that he was probably just grumpy like she got when she was hungry, but he hadn't needed to be such a douche bag.

After getting his food to him, Dean ate up and left a ten dollar tip, making Brooke feel a little better, but not enough. She hoped that he was just passing through town and when Haley came in an hour later, she told her all about it, stopping in the middle of ranting about him when she saw him come back through the door. The two made direct eye contact too and Dean walked over to her rather determined, leaning on the counter. Haley smirked and watched Brooke and Dean look at each other, Brooke leaning on the counter too, expecting an apology.

"Do you guys have any pie?" Dean asked her without hesitation.

Brooke was about to thank him for his apology when the words set in and suddenly she stood up straight and gave him a look. Haley laughed a little bit and then excused herself to watch from a much safer distance, knowing before anyone else what was going to happen here: Brooke Davis and Dean Winchester were going to fall in love.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> **Feedback is always appreciated!**  
> 


End file.
